


A Break in Etiquette

by BiffElderberry



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: After all, it was a break in etiquette to get engaged at a baby shower.
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont & Hana Lee, Maxwell Beaumont/Hana Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Break in Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



> Just wanted to note: I went with all the original names for the MC in the book, and her duchy. Hope you enjoy!

“Hana, a moment, if you please.” Hana looked up, shocked to see her parents at Riley’s baby shower. She followed her mother off to the side, where her father was waiting.

“We have found you another suitor,” Xinghai said as soon as they were far enough away to notice. 

“But I-” 

“Yes we know you’re trying your whole independence thing, however, this duke would be a good match for you,” Her mother interrupted. “We wanted to give you warning, so you could be on your best behavior. Your father is going to go get him. Now go, mingle with the ladies and act natural.” 

Hana looked around the shower desperately. Of course, her parents wouldn’t have given up on finding a “good” marriage for her. Even after the events at Valtoria they had just been lying in wait. There was no escaping her destiny. At least her parents wouldn’t be able to rush it too much. After all, it was a break in etiquette to get engaged at a baby shower.

Just then she saw Maxwell walking across the garden, just a bit too quickly. She had an idea.

“Hana, Hi, oh god, I need help,” Maxwell said a little too fast. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, pushing her own problems to the side. After all, with Maxwell, it could either be something small, like no one willing to join him in a breakdancing contest, to another international incident. 

“I just mixed up Auvernal and Monterisso,” He said, “I called King Bradshaw king of Monterisso.”

“That’s not good,” Hanny agreed.

“Queen Amalas was right there,” He continued.

“Okay, we can fix this,” Hana replied, already trying to think of fifty ways to smooth things over with the visiting royalty. 

“It gets worse,” Maxwell said, “See that man?” he jerked his head towards the paparazzi that had been following them since Riley’s honeymoon. “He saw it too. It’s going to be all over the tabloids in the morning.” Maxwell practically sobbed.

Just then Hana saw her father approaching, talking amicably with a young man, obviously the suitor her parents wanted her to impress. 

“Maxwell,” Hana said, her voice completely serious, “propose to me.” 

“What?!” 

“You need something big enough to push that off the front page. I need anything that will keep my parents from forcing me to go through another suitor. Getting engaged will take care of both of our problems.” 

“I- I don’t even have a ring” Maxwell complained, “No one would believe we are actually getting engaged!” 

“Here,” Hana quickly slipped a ring off her own finger and handed it to him. It had been her grandmother’s engagement ring. She had taken to wearing it after the confrontation with her parents as a reminder of what she had promised herself. Now, however, it seemed to be filling a higher purpose. 

“Right,” Maxwell nodded, hesitation and horror written clearly across his face. 

He slid to one knee in front of her. “Hana,” He said, loudly enough to draw attention from the surrounding nobility, and the paparazzi still lurking by the buffet. “When I first met you I didn’t think I would ever have a chance with a woman as wonderful as you. But now, here we are, a year later, and I’m lucky enough to call you one of my best friends-” 

Maxwell blinked as a flashbulb went off somewhere near the buffet table. There was a scuffling noise as security converged on the paparazzi dragging him out of the private event. 

“-Right,” Maxwell cleared his throat. Hana, darling, would you do me the honor of letting me call you my wife?” 

“Of course!” Hana replied, with all the fake enthusiasm she could muster. Maxwell slipped the ring back onto her finger. She pulled him up, as the crowd around them erupted in applause. Her dad shook his head smiling as he steered the man he had been talking to away from the happy couple. 

She wasn’t sure how it happened, or even who initiated it, but suddenly she and Maxwell were kissing, soft and gentle. It might not be exactly how her parents expected her life to go, but to Hana, it felt pretty perfect. 


End file.
